


Why Would I Need A Blindfold?

by NotDanHowell



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, Kinky Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, happy birthday jesus, i blame jesus, i hate everything, it has a bit of fluff, my innocence is gone, this is just written porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotDanHowell/pseuds/NotDanHowell
Summary: I regret everything but this is a smutty hardcore smut for Jesus cuz its his b-day. So much regret.





	Why Would I Need A Blindfold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



> Never engage in BDSM without a safe word~ wise words from dan howell  
> the ~ symbol can make any sentence sensual  
> yea~  
> nail it harder~  
> fuck~
> 
> See!
> 
> If you judge me, I murder you

Gabriel left soft, lingering kisses on Leo's chest this morning. Who knew it would lead up to this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( This is all in Leo's perspective, fyi)

I woke up to soft kisses up and down my chest and then I remembered that; Me and Gabriel have the house to ourselves, I have a boyfriend and I'm a virgin. And yes, those were the first thoughts I had when I felt the hot breath lingering across my skin and leaving a prickling feeling across my skin. I reached out and tangled my hand in his hair to signal that I was awake. I felt him shuffle a little and then a soft kiss was being pressed to my lips. I guess that was the one perk of being blind in a weird way, unexpected kisses.

Soon enough, it was not a gentle kiss, rather a hot and heated kiss. One that if anyone saw, we'd be charged for public.....something or another. My mind was too foggy to actually think of anything but the boy in front of me. From what I could tell, we were laying on Gabriel's bed. I was on top of him and he was letting out soft breathy sounds as I ground onto his crotch. Little noises fluttered from my mouth and then, a second later, I was under him.

"Safe word is rose, okay? If anything goes wrong, if I do something and you want me to stop, you yell rose as loud as possible, 'kay baby?" I gave a little nod and then my clothes was being ripped off of me. I shivered as I felt a cold hand run over my stomach and up my chest "You're so beautiful" he whispers and I bite my lip "C-can you tell me what I look like?" I didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling at least a little bit, I could feel it in his movements across my bare chest "You look like a goddess. You're like the sun, remember? It shines all the time, just like you unless it's blocked. Your skin is smooth, like the pebbles we tried to skip once." I nod and smile "Can you...take off your clothes? I want to feel you"

He obliged almost immediately and he took my hands and placed them on his chest. I let my hands roam over his body, taking in every crevice and everything about him that I could possibly imagine. I was pulled up and brought into another kiss but this time, we were rougher. His hand was entangled in my hair and he tugged on it, earning a small moan from me "You like that, princess?" the other boy spoke softly into my ear and I nodded "Yes....daddy" I respond and almost immediately feel the response

I was pushed down onto the bed and he straddled my lap "Be a good boy and I won't gag you or blin-" he stops and I hear him smack his head and I giggle "Why would I need a blindfold if I already can't see?" That earned me a slap to my thighs, which I truly relished "Don't talk, just enjoy. Again, what's the safe word?" "Rose" I answer back and then my boxers were being pulled down and a wonderful warmness engulfed my length.

I felt him move up and down my dick and I let out a moan from the bottom of my throat. I once again reached out and entangled my hand in his hair. He went faster, occasionally running his tongue over my slit and making me mutter out a string of curse words "Are we gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Gabriel speaks as he pulls off of me with a pop and I groan. "N-no...please just keep going, daddy" He chuckles "So needy baby, do you wanna cum?" I nod and tilt my head back " P-lease" I choke out and he runs his hand over my stomach and mewls before slapping my thigh again "On your knees" 

I comply and hear a bottle cap pop open before I feel Gabriel's finger against my rim " You ready baby?" I nod and he pushes it in. It takes a moment to adjust but once I do, he begins to move and then adds a second. I yelp in pleasure when he hits my prostate and then hits it perfectly every time after that. After a few more minutes, I'm spiraling into orgasm. Gabriel then gets himself off and holds me close "You good, sweetheart?" "Better than ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Im seriously getting so flustered writing this! I DONT WRITE PORN ON A NORMAL BASIS OKAY?! THIS IS JUST WEIRD AND I UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE GET SO WOUND UP IN SEX STORIES LIKE CHRIST, ITS AWKWARD.


End file.
